


Welcome to Wayward

by thatonegirlthere



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Scientist Castiel, first real attempt at writeing, instantly, supernatural/welcome to nightvale crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegirlthere/pseuds/thatonegirlthere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead wile we pretend to sleep. Welcome to Wayward"<br/>Radio host Dean Winchester discusses the supernatural events of a strange town when a man stumbles into his life </p><p> </p><p>I try but yet fail to write a kick ass wtnv bassed fic. I apologise in advance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Wayward

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yo! Here's where I say how this is my first spn fic and the beginning is probably going to suck but once I get going!!!

"A friendly desert community where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead wile we pretend to sleep. Welcome to Wayward"

A man is sitting alone in a recording room. He is talking into a microphone strategically placed on his desk next to a lamp, computer, and a "I Wuv Hugs" coffee cup. There is a name plate with Dean Winchester engraves into it.Slumped in his swivel chair, leaning on arm propped on his desk.He is dressed in an old worn band tee shirt, jeans, and a flannel draped on top. The light next to the clock on the wall said that he was live on air. In his free hand he has a piece of paper with messy hand writing. Written on there are the days topics.

"Hello listeners." He greets to the microphone. "To start things off I've been asked to read this brief notice. The city council announces the opening of the new dog park at the corner of 15th and oak, next to the mystery spot." He looks down at the paper and says "They would like to remind you that dogs are not allowed in the dog park. People are not allowed in the dog park." He said putting emphasis on not and people. Then continued warningly. "It is possible that you will see hooded figures in the dog park. Do not approach them. Do not approach the dog park. Then fence is electrified and highly dangerous. If you can get in they will get out and we don't want that. Try not to look at the dog park. And especially do not look for any period of time at the hooded figures." He paused and then added darkly. "The dog park will not harm you." 

"And now" he said cheerfully. "The news. Old lady Ellen out near the Roadhouse says the ... 'Angels'" he scoffed "revealed themselves to her" You can almost hear his eyes rolling. "She said they were... Ten feet tall" he said questioning and continued slowly " radiant, and one of them was... Black." Shifting in his seat uncomfortable my he cleared his throat. "We'll these 'angels' apparently helped her with house hold chores and one change a lightbulb or something. She is offering to sell the damn bulb so if you believe that bullshit go contact old lady Ellen. She is out by the roadhouse.  
"So a new man came to town today." Dean leaned forward onto his hands looking at the mirrored wall dreamily. "Who is he? What does he want with Wayward? Why his perfect sex hair and perfect trench coat. He says he is a scientist. Well aren't we all scientists? Why here? Why now? Of what interest would someone like him have with our tiny town?" He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"So get this. You know how I am always going on and on about how dangerous airplane are and how they aren't to be trusted, and everyone is like 'Dean your being crazy. Planes are save. ' Well one of those commercial airliners dissipeared mid flight in the middle of Wayward elementary's gym. It then vanished. But not before tearing it apart causing a huge delay in the Demon hunters basketball practice.

"You know what." Dean straightened up them slammed his fist on the desk. " It was probably the Sioux Falls Ghostfacers. Those little bastards are always trying to get one over on us. For shame Ghostfacers. For shame. "

"So, that new scientist apparently is named Castiel. Cas-tea-el" he repeated exaggerating each syllable. "Odd name. I think it's religious. Strange... Well he called a town meeting. He has a square jaw and teeth like a military cemetery. His hair is perfect, and I hate and despair and love that godly sex hair in equal measure. Old Lady Ellen brought pie, which was delicious ,but lacked salt. She said the angels had taken her salt for a godly mission, and she hadn’t yet gotten around to buying more. Castiel told us that wayward is, by far, the most scientifically interesting community in the US. I asked if that was good He just grinned, and everything about him was perfect, and I fell in love instantly."


End file.
